


Waltz

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: It's slow and soft.Their feets take a while to readjust, knowing how long it has been since they've done such things like these.Mao cherishes them a lot.





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here!  
> Today I wrote a MaoRitsu since it's been a while since I last wrote in general!  
> I've never written MaoRitsu and I hope you enjoy it!  
> It's a little short but I'm still trying to get back at writing and I'm doing it little by little so please accept this contribution!

“Dance with me, Ma-kun,” Ritsu said, taking Mao’s hand slowly into his. The slow music played in the background as they attempted to settle a pace between each other. Softly and lightly, their movements began to sync up even though it took a few tries of stepping on each other's feet and small spurts of giggles that come out of their voices.

 

“Ma-kun,” Ritsu whispered softly, head in Mao’s shoulder.

 

It feels good, Mao thinks as he twirled Ritsu around. It's rare of them to do such things like this. They're always caught up in bigger things like work that took up more time than they both wanted it to be. Such moments like these are meant to be kept close to their hearts so they'd never forget them, Mao would want to say but he never needed to say such things aloud.

 

It was all because deep down Ritsu thought the same. Ritsu always knew what was going on in his head even if his face didn't betray him that much. Ritsu would always say the necessary things he needed to hear for support because Ritsu was magical like that. Or at least he'd say that whenever Mao asked him.

 

“Hey Ma-kun, will you still love me when I go ugly and everything?” Ritsu asked, holding a little tighter than usual.

 

Mao hummed along to the music as he thought about it. The truth is rather obvious; of course he will. Mao would never leave Ritsu even if the other turned ugly and had wrinkles because it meant Mao would be in the same situation as well. Mao would still love him even when they were older or else why would he have spent the rest of his life with him?

 

Mao laughed a little before saying yes.

 

Mao could feel Ritsu puff his cheeks and dig deeper into his shoulder out of embarrassment. Mao found it cute to see Ritsu in such a way that only he can see. Small intimate moments like these would only be exclusive to Mao and it somehow warms his heart to share them with somebody as special as Ritsu. They're all small and short but they're definitely good enough for them since they don't know when will they ever get to do anything similar.

 

The music has reached its final chorus before the ending, Mao sees Ritsu snake his hands up to his neck and hugged him tightly. Mao returned the hug with the same tightness as Ritsu.

 

As the song faded, their feets stopped. It was all silence now in this empty practice room. There's a faint hearing of students in a distance, chatting and rushing to places to finish up work before heading home to rest. Mao knew they had to get going too, it was getting late but somehow he couldn't move away from Ritsu.

 

“Ma-kun,” Ritsu said faintly and softly. His head still in Mao's shoulder, body still tightly attached to Mao with very little want to let go. His hair tickled the side of Mao’s neck a little but Mao has long gotten used to it that it doesn't surprise him anymore.

 

“I love you,” Ritsu said, finally detaching himself.

 

Mao laughed a little, dragging the other back to him and kissed him lightly and softly. Like small nervous children they were, they fumbled over words and had shaking hands when they first kissed but now, they felt natural about it. It was after all, the only romantic gesture they could do in their jam-packed schedule. It was always small and short but sweet and worthwhile each time it happened.

 

“I love you too, Ritchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> Feel free to comment any mistakes I made as I wish to improve so I can continue to provide better content for the readers!  
> Feel free to talk to me on twt at @badgachapon!


End file.
